


The Troublesome Trio

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into the life of a triad of pranksters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wand Wood challenge. Prompts -  
> Hazel - Write about an argument.  
> Vine - Write about Hermione Granger, whose wand was vine.  
> Larch - Write about a surprise.  
> Spruce - Write about the consequences of a clumsy accident.

“It’s madness, why can’t you see that?” Hermione argued, glaring at the twins.

The three of them had gathered in the room of requirement that looked like a cross between the Gryffindor common room and the library. They would meet there secretly after curfew a few times a week to plan and research. Hermione, like Harry, was a secret partner in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Unlike Harry who had provided money for the start-up of the company, Hermione provided knowledge and ideas. The twins were creative on their own, but paired with Hermione they were incredible. It wouldn’t seem it from her attitude towards rules and learning, but Hermione was as mischievous as the twins; the skiving snack boxes had been her idea.

“Of course it is mad, but it will work, we just need the perfect time to put the plan in action.” Fred grinned, his twin wearing a matching expression.

“And when you get caught? What then? I can’t see either of you just going along to her detentions like Harry is.” Hermione pressed, trying to get the twins to see reason.

“You’re right, we won’t. She’s not going to get the chance to torture us. We’ll make an example of her and then we’ll leave.” George retorted, sharing a quick look with Fred who nodded to him.

“Things are nearly all done with the shop, there is no point in letting it sit empty.” Fred reasoned. “This way everything will be set up in time for the summer holidays.”

“Leave? What do you mean leave?” Hermione asked sharply, “This was an argument about you setting off a tonne of pranks all over the castle to annoy Umbridge. How did that turn into you leaving? What about your NEWTs? What about trade within Hogwarts? What about me?”

“We aren’t learning anything by being in classes here, we learn better on our own you know this. We’ll take the NEWTs at the Ministry next summer.” George replied.

Fred was nodding his head fervently, knowing that both Hermione and their mother would kill them if they didn’t take their NEWTs. “As for sales here at Hogwarts we’ll leave that to Lee, it will give him something to do without him pining for us.” Fred joked.

“And me? What about me missing you?” Hermione asked.

“We’ll write to you daily through the journals you charmed.” George spoke.

“And we’ll apparated to Hogsmeade and sneak into the castle for our meetings.” Fred continued.

“You’ll barely have time to miss us, what with the OWLs coming up and the DA, never mind keeping up with Harry and Ron; you’ll have no time to miss us.” George finished.

Hermione just glared at them, knowing that this was one argument that she wouldn’t win. Their arguments were sound, they didn’t learn well at school, they could take the NEWTs independently at the Ministry and they could spend the time getting the shop open for business. It was also a good idea to keep the twins away from Umbridge, it wouldn’t be long before they made the woman snap, and she was sure that the punishment they were given would be extreme.

Hermione knew that it would be hard on her, the OWLs were stressing her out as well as all the hassle with Umbridge, a smile from either of the twins could keep her going for the rest of the day. It would be odd not to hear them joking and laughing around in the common room.

At least she would still have their nights in the room of requirement, as long as the twins were successful in sneaking in to the castle undetected. She had no idea what sort of punishment that would be inflicted upon them if they were caught sneaking into Hogwarts as Umbridge and the Ministry would be involved.

“Okay.” She conceded, “You have to visit every Hogsmeade visit as well even if it is for a group outing with the others as well.”

The twins agreed easily, after all they would miss Hermione just as much as she would miss them. They put talk of their mad scheme on the back burner, their conversation turning towards planning and creation of new products instead. They had managed to coax Hermione into sitting between them when they had finished their discussion and the three of them were snuggled together reading from a book in Hermione’s lap. This was one of their regular reading positions, that or the three of them lying on the floor or a bed sprawled all over each other as one of them read aloud to the others.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was sandwiched between the twins in the bed that the room of requirement had turned their couch into. She lay for a while between the twins just enjoying being in their presence before the alarm she had set on her wand went off. Hermione sighed before beginning to wake the twins so that they could all sneak back into Gryffindor tower. Once they were awake she grabbed the bag she had left by the door the previous evening, kissed each of the twins, the left the room of requirement heading towards the prefects bathroom. She was going to take a nice long soak in the bath before she had to face the day. She didn’t know how long she had left with the twins at the school but she was going to make the most of it whilst she could. Even if it meant that she spent less time in the library in favour of the common room, where she would pretend that she didn’t find her boyfriends’ hijinks amusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked up from her book to take a quick look around the common room. It was too quiet, unnaturally quiet, not that there was any absence of noise, but rather that two of the loudest Gryffindors were missing, the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts. Their exit had been spectacular and they had been right that it would be great for publicity for the store. They had flown out of Hogwarts announcing their new store in Diagon Alley after having set off a lot of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes throughout the castle and a showdown with Umbridge. Since they had left Lee Jordan had been doing magnificent trade on their behalf in the Gryffindor common room, and she believed that he had spread the word through to the other houses using a few select contacts.

They had only been gone a few hours, but Hermione missed them already, the fact that the whole common room seemed to be talking about them didn’t help. They had lasted a lot longer than she had thought that they would, they had discussed their plans to leave with her before the Christmas holidays, but the fact that they had stayed longer didn’t stop her missing them now. They had all agreed that it was the best plan of action, but they had thought that she would have had more to occupy her time with once they had gone, what with the OWLs and sneaking around for the DA, but as that had been disbanded before the twins escape she was left with more free time to ponder her loneliness than she had expected.

It just wasn't the same without the twins there at Hogwarts, she was used to them, comfortable with them, and without them it was completely obvious to her that something large was missing in her life. She still had Harry and Ron with her, but they were her friends, the twins, well they were much more than her friends. Or they had become more than her friends over the last year anyway. She had always thought of them mostly as Ron's elder brother's until earlier in the year during the summer when she had found them holed up in the library at Grimmauld Place researching, something she would never have expected of them. She had convinced them to let her know what it was that they were up to and before the end of summer she had become a firm fixture in their plans and business. 

Hermione had always had a bit of a mischievous side, but it hadn't really come out when she was younger as she had no real friends to explore it with, and by the time she arrived at Hogwarts she had buried herself in books. With the twins though she could explore that outlet, but not be part of the main prank herself, she was an ideas person, she wasn't sneaky enough to be part of the execution of the plans, but the twins were. They made a great team, and by the end of summer she was included as a secret partner of their future business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Once they were back at Hogwarts they had to be a bit more careful about their meeting up, none of their friends would really understand the connection between them, and none of them wanted Hermione revealed as the brains behind many of their operations. At Grimmauld Place it was easy, everyone expected Hermione to take refuge in the library, they were a bit wary about Fred and George spending so much time in there, but it had been reasoned that Hermione would keep them in line.

At Hogwarts though it was a bit more difficult, and it meant more sneaking around. They had decided that they would meet up two or three times a week in an abandoned classroom during free periods and random times before curfew. When Dobby showed Harry the room of requirement they decided to move their meetings to there so that there was less of a chance of discovery.

Hermione had also charmed three blank journals so that they could use them to communicate so that if there were any messages that it was imperative the others get they had a way of passing them without arousing any suspicion. These were very helpful for getting away with changing things like meeting times, and even just for a small chat during the day or a query about a spell. The twins had inserted themselves into her life perfectly and now that they were gone the space seemed empty and bare.

They had grown so close that on the nights that they went to the room of requirement they nearly always stayed there overnight, Hermione asleep between the twins in a large bed that the room provided. The transition from friends to more had been one that was completely unexpected to all of them, but none of them would change it. They were all completely happy with the idea of being together as a triad, despite the fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone that they knew. It was private, it was still new, it was theirs to protect and nurture.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger was excited, it was not something that would be noticeable to many, but those who knew her well could tell. When she was asked what was going on she evaded the truth, blushing a bit and muttering something about a new arithmancy book that the bookstore in the village was holding for her.  
Ron had just looked at her, muttering under his breath about 'mental girls who prefer books to life'. The glare that he received could have gelded a hippogriff, but he seemed not to notice, having already continued to stuff his face with his breakfast before they headed off into the village.

Harry and Ron had made the suggestion that they head to Zonko's first to see if they had anything good, but Hermione declined, telling them to go ahead, she was going to the bookstore to pick up her book and browse for a bit. The boys looked at her and tried to persuade her otherwise, but she was firm in her decision and she told them that she would meet them later at the Three Broomsticks. 

The journey to the bookstore seemed to be the longest walk of her life, mainly because she knew what was going to be awaiting her when she got there, and she wanted it now. Sure enough she had just walked through the doors to the bookstore when she was pulled into someone’s arms. She relaxed when she noted that it was George and not some strange wizard out to do her harm. She hugged him back before turning on Fred and giving him the same treatment.

She then released him and ignoring them she walked straight to the counter where she waited for the owner to bring her the arithmancy book, she had been waiting for it for a while after all. Once she had it in her possession she turned to the twins, smiling at them before leading the way out of the bookstore. She had no idea how they managed it, but the twins almost seemed to disappear, becoming shadows as they followed her. 

She led them away from the streets filled with Hogwarts students towards the more residential part of town and towards the caves that Sirius had hidden in the year before. "I've missed you." Hermione muttered to them when they were sprawled out on the grass in a pile as was their custom.

"We've missed you too." George replied.

"Why do you have two more years of school?" Fred whined, looking at her imploringly, as if trying to get her to say that she wasn't going to go back.

"I can't drop out. I need a Hogwarts degree, without it I won't be able to do anything, even if I take the NEWTs at the Ministry. As a muggleborn my qualifications have to be gained through a school or no-one will take them seriously." Hermione told them, it was something that they themselves knew, but none of them really wanted to think of another two full school years apart, but for clandestine meetings.

They stayed for a while lying out on the grass sharing leisurely kisses and just catching up on what they had been doing, revelling in the closeness that they knew was going to have to disappear as soon as they walked back into town.

Heading towards the Three Broomsticks they made it look like they were catching up, having bumped into each other on the way to the pub. When they got to the pub they found Harry and Ron, but they kept up the pretence and the twins stayed to chat for a few minutes before making their way across the pub to find Lee, most likely to talk business and catch up on what the other had been doing without them.

Hermione and the boys left the pub, the twins following not far behind them, calling for them to wait a moment. Hermione wondered what they wanted, but they handed Ron a small package that was apparently from their mother for him. Hermione was sure that Mrs Weasley would have sent whatever she wanted Ron to have by owl so she was suspicious straight off as to what her boyfriends’ were up to.

The twins then left walking off towards the apparition point, and Hermione made a quick excuse about sugar quills before hurrying off in the same direction, unaware that Ron and Harry had followed her.

She ducked into an alleyway that her twins were waiting for her in. She smiled as she made her way towards them, getting small but genuine smiles in return, the smile they reserved for her. 

"Looking for these?" Fred asked, holding out a packet of sugar quills to her.

"Or are you looking for these?" George asked before pulling her into a kiss then passing her off to Fred for him to do the same.

"Both." She replied, a small smile on her face as she took the sweets and turned to go meet up with the boys. The smile slipped a bit when she realised that they were at the other end of the alley staring at them their expressions one of surprise. Hermione sighed, knowing that once she was back at Hogwarts she would have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked around the room of requirement, it seemed odd, it was her and the twins’ room, but they weren't there with her. She was there with Harry, Ron and Ginny, all of whom were looking at her waiting for an explanation. The room of requirement obviously knew that she needed the comfort of the familiar as she explained herself to her friends. It was a thoughtful gesture on Hogwarts' part, but what she really wanted was the twins. As if Hogwarts was answering her thoughts the door opened and her twins walked in, immediately taking their normal seats either side of her on the couch, the space between them almost non-existent.

"Sorry, we were so long..." Fred began.

"...We were almost caught by Filch." George finished.

Ron seemed unable to take it anymore, “What in the name of Merlin is going on?” he bellowed at them.

“We’re together. A triad.” George answered.

“Have been since November.” Fred added, staring at his siblings and surrogate sibling waiting for their reaction.

“Are you happy?” Ginny and Harry spoke at the same time to the twins and Hermione respectively.

“Yes.” Hermione nodded, a small secretive smile on her face.

“Completely.” The twins spoke in unison.

Harry and Ginny seemed happy enough, nodding at their answers and they all waited with bated breath for Ron’s reaction.

“You can’t, she’s Hermione. How?” Ron asked looking dumbfounded, as if he still hadn’t figured out that Hermione was female and desirable to others, even after the fiasco at the Yule ball the year before.

"It was an accident really. None of us really expected it." Hermione began.

"We got on quite well at Sirius' place and we decided that we needed to include Hermione in some of our plans as she's wicked smart." Fred continued.

"So we would meet up and plan, work on spells and potions as we needed them." George carried on. "Hermione was working on a potion for us and I managed to startle her as she was finishing bottling it."

"It was a stupid clumsy accident, I let the bottle slip and it broke." Hermione stated.

"And we were the consequences. And people always say be wary of the consequences of your actions. I like these ones." Fred spoke a wry grin on his face.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, a curious expression on her face. “What were you working on?”

“A lust potion.” Hermione answered calmly, “A mild one, nothing illegal or controlling, one that makes you acknowledge any lust that you feel for a person as well as lowering your inhibitions a bit.”

"So you and them?" Ron asked inelegantly.

"Yes Ronald, me and the twins. We fit. It's still new, but we are figuring it out." Hermione answered, looking at her twins, glad for the silent support they were giving her. They all knew that this conversation would be difficult when it came, it was one of the things they had discussed when they decided to keep their relationship a secret.

Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday almost. She had felt the panic and frustration as she dropped the vial, panic about what was going to happen with a lust potion affecting her and frustration because she had just lost a few hours work. She needn't have worried too much though, as they only inhaled the fumes of the potion before the room took care of it they weren't affected to a huge extent.

Looking at the twins though she couldn't help but feel attracted to them both and wondered why she had never noticed it before, but realising that she had, and that she had ignored it in favour of their friendship. She hadn't thought that either of would like her and she didn't really want to choose between them anyway, they both had qualities she liked so she ignored the feelings.

The looks that they had both been giving her under the effect of the lust potion made her think that maybe she had been wrong and her lowered inhibitions led to her actions that day. Fred had been closest to her, but not close enough, she had pulled him towards her placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips hoping that he would respond, he did.

She released him when she felt George's hand on her waist, she turned so that she was facing him and kissed him too, savouring the feeling as he kissed her back whilst Fred played with her hair. They had sat on the floor kissing and touching each other's hair for a while before the effects of the lust potion wore off at which point they had a serious discussion about what had happened and what they wanted to happen. They had chosen to form a triad and were very happy with the consequences of their mistake.

Hermione finished telling the others the story and watched as Ron stood and stormed out of the room. Harry and Ginny seemed to be much more accepting and congratulated them before leaving them alone. "That could have been worse." she commented to the twins as she snuggled deeper between them on their couch. 

"Ron will come round eventually."

The twins agreed, knowing that she was right, and began to relax for a while with their girlfriend before they had to sneak back out of the school. Everything would be fine, and at least they wouldn't have to sneak around as much now with some of the others knowing. Now all they needed to do was tell their parents. The twins put that thought out of their heads, having heard tales of muggle dentists from their dad, they decided just to focus on the moment.


End file.
